I'll Be Waiting Here
by yukari-chan
Summary: my first try at a tomoyoxeriol... please r+r id appreciate it! so will tasuki and yuuhi^^... ARGH!!!! the html came out so weird.... =( ill never get this right.....


Disclaimer- Card Captor Sakura belongs to four lucky ladies that call themselves CLAMP. 

A/N- this is my first Tomoyo x Eriol… its kinda inspired by all the other tomiols out there… so arigatou for all the tomiols that ever came out…

You ever saw this really nice picture from Final Fantasy VIII of Squall hugging Rinoa and there is a short convo/quote with the famous "I'll be waiting"? well, this is a CCS on the quote.

I'll Be Waiting Here

-Yukari-chan

### I'll be here.

Two violet haired adolescents sat on a wooden bench starring into the endless vast sea before their eyes. Eriol took Tomoyo's hands and held them, comforting the weeping beauty. His eyes drooped a bit. Eriol released her hands and brought them to her cheek. He gently stroked her face, as she looked into his midnight tinted violet eyes.

"When will you return?" she meekly asked.

"Very soon."

"How soon?"

"I can't tell but I swear that I'll return in a little while."

### Why…

He gingerly lifted her chin and lowered his head. She thrust herself a little planting a sweet passionate kiss on his lips. She closed her eyes, as the small show of affection seemed to carry on ceaselessly. When his eyes opened, he was met with eyes that complimented his own. 

Tomoyo's delicate lips burned where his had been. He tightened his arms around her giving Tomoyo a sense of safeness and warmth. She shifted closer and leaned in resting her head on his shoulder.

"When will we be like this again?"

### For what?

The two lovebirds rose from the bench as Eriol's departing time came. Tomoyo wrapped her arms around his waist and he returned his warmth by embracing her lithe figure. Tears swelled out of their eyes as distant yells for Eriol to hurry up were audible. He ran his fingers through her lengthy hair. As he reached the last strands, he placed a kiss on the top of her head. Her tear stained face gazed up at his before leaning her head back as he left a "mark of promise" on her neck. (…ayashi no ceres ^^ don't blame me, I love that story and I think the hickey thing was sweet…)

"I'll miss you Eriol-kun."

"Aishiteru, Tomoyo-chan."

"Promise to find me here again when you return."

He lifted his pinky to hers as they sealed their promise.

### I'll be waiting… for you…

She gazed into the sky as she sat alone on the bench. Her hand fingered his "mark of promise". Tomoyo watched as the plane he was on disappeared above the clouds. She sat there drowned in thoughts of him until a familiar voice called for her.

"Tomoyo-chan?"

"Huh?"

She turned around and found her best friend for so many years standing there. Hands behind her back, with a concerned expression covering her face. Tomoyo hated it when her friends were worried about her. She wiped the disappointed look and tears off her face and replaced them with a sweet cheerful smile.

"Sakura-chan."

"We should leave now, it's getting late."

"Hai." She answered softly.

### If you come here…

Tomoyo sat on the bench. Solitary tears trickled down as a pain of missing a beloved too much grasp at her heart. She quickly wiped away the tears with a handkerchief. She opened up the book that lay on her lap. The girl in the book was alone. 

She didn't know how to love and ended up not being loved. Tomoyo felt lucky. Even if Eriol wasn't with her, they shared something called "love" and that thought tugged at the corners of her mouth. A small smile appeared and she continued to read. Everyday, Tomoyo sat on the bench waiting. She began to close herself up again, like how she was before Eriol had entered her life. Now, she was closing up because he left her life.

"Tomoyo-chan, do you think Eriol-kun will really come back?"

Silence followed.

"Tomo-"

"Yes. I believe he'll come back…but when he does, my heart will be too bitter and solid for his. He won't want me anymore he will-"

"Tomoyo!!! How can you say that? Eriol-kun would never leave you. He would never abandon your heart!"

"…"

### You'll find me.

Days, weeks, months past. Soon, one year gradually became another. Everyday, Tomoyo sat on the bench. Waiting for her prince to return to her. While reading her book, a couple past by her. The guy had his arm around the girl in a protective warm embrace. They shared eye locks and laughs. Their hearts were free and young. They were in love. Tomoyo longed for those feelings again. The feeling of having someone protecting her, giving her warmth, loving her for her. 

She missed him so much that thinking about him torn her heart to pieces. She looked back down at her book only to look up again meeting the face she had longed for, for months.

### I promise.

Her arms automatically wrapped around his neck as he pulled her in for a long-owed hug. Joyous tears slid freely from their eyes as they gazed at each other. He lifted her chin as she reached in for a lingering kiss. She barely pulled away as she whispered

"I've missed you." 

And receiving the answer she longed to hear.

"Aishiteru."

A/N- how was it? Please review!! ^_^


End file.
